


Kaleidoscope Eyes

by joidessin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Awkwardness, Backstory, Child Abuse, Eren is a stripper, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Levi Is A Dork, Levi owns a coffee shop/bookstore, M/M, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Use, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Wet Dream, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidessin/pseuds/joidessin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Levi's birthday and he's been dragged to a strip club by his best friend. Striking eyes captivate him, and no he's hooked. He didn't know what he had been expecting when he walked through the front doors, but it certainly wasn't this. </p><p>*It's rated based on the language. The rating will go up as more chapters are added. More tags will be added as the story goes on. There will be a lot of chapters. I don't know how often I will be updating, but it shouldn't be super long periods of time. Hope you enjoy it!</p><p>*{Indefinite Hiatus}*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter is just Levi and Eren meeting. Nothing really special here. Things will probably pick up by the third chapter.

“Remind me why I’m here again,” I asked in more of a statement than a question, glancing sideways at my disturbingly enthusiastic friend.

“It’s your birthday! Of course I took you out silly!” the brunette shouted happily a little too close to my ear for comfort, causing me to wince.

“I get that, but why are we at a fucking strip club?”

I stared up at the glaring neon sign in front of me, squinting at the contrast it had to the rapidly darkening sky. I had been dragged out of my apartment at ten o’clock that evening by my eccentric, but lovable friend of 10 years. If anyone else had tried that, I would have punched them in the face without a second thought, with the exception of my only other friend Erwin. He was currently standing on the other side of me, looking as confused as I felt. He sadly suffered the same fate I did, getting picked up by Hanji 15 short minutes before she was banging on my door, seemingly trying to break it down.

“Oh come on sweetie, don’t be like that! You turned 30 today, it’s cause for a celebration!”

I turned to Erwin for help. I knew I wouldn’t beat Hanji on one of her wild tangents alone, I never could. The few times I did was when the blond giant and I teamed up. I was desperate since I wasn’t really in the mood to watch idiots take of their clothes. I just wanted to be at home, relaxing on my couch, reading a book, sipping my tea. But of course, with someone like Hanji as a friend, that was never an option.

I sighed when I saw the look of defeat in Erwin’s clear blue eyes, signaling he wasn’t going to try to fight Hanji any time soon.

“Whatever. Let’s just get this over with,” I said reluctantly, promptly being dragged through the front door.

I cringed at the loud music the club was blasting through the speakers. Currently there was some loud ass song I didn't recognize violating my ears.

I moved toward a corner booth, seeing as I hated all human interaction and wasn’t looking to have to engage in anymore than I had to. After looking over the booth, happily surprised to see it was spotless, I took a seat, sliding in further to allow room for my two best friends.

A waitress with a mess of brownish-red hair came over, asking if we wanted anything. I read her nametag and told ‘Sasha’ that I’d have scotch on the rocks. If I was going to get through this night, I was going to need alcohol. Hanji ordered a dirty martini while Erwin opted for red wine. Leave it to him to order some classy shit like that at a fucking strip club.

“So…how does it feel to be old?” Hanji questioned interrupting my train of thought.

I glared at her out of the corner of my eye. “You’re older than I am, shithead.”

At this, messy brunette burst out laughing. I raised an eyebrow at her. I never quite understood the things she found funny.

“You’re right, my little lawn gnome.” She seemed to ignore the intense glare I gave her for the gnome comment.

She opened her mouth to speak, probably more jabs at my height, but was interrupted by the sound of someone over the various speakers placed around the place. Sadly, one was right by our booth.

“Ladies and gentleman! Get your wallets ready and prepare your senses for the sexy, the talented, Rogue!”

I directed my attention toward the stage to see an alarmingly attractive man slip through the dark curtains. _Damn._ Messy brown hair shrouded his eyes, falling just above his shoulders. He was dressed in the shortest, tightest booty shorts you’ve ever seen, with a loose fitting lace shirt covering his torso. As he moved, it rose up the slightest bit, revealing beautiful tanned skin and tempting hip bones.

As he moved slowly in time with the sensual beat, he swerved his hips side to side, a tiny smirk playing on his lips. I found that the smirk was a nice addition to his attractive features.

When he hit the front of the stage, he dropped to his knees, swirling his hips and rolling his head around, before opening his eyes and scanning the crowd, licking his lips seductively.

I wasn’t prepared for the sight my eyes had stumbled upon. His eyes were a beautiful gold that seemed to shine in the bright lights of the stage. When he turned, I saw flecks of blue and green flash brilliantly. I had to think they reminded me of a kaleidoscope.

I snapped myself out of my daze, realizing I had been staring for too long. If Hanji caught on to my interest, I’d never hear the end of it. Sadly, I was too late. Out of my peripheral vision, I could see that mop of brown hair, and the giant brown eyes covered by thick glasses staring at me. I turned my attention to her, knowing I couldn’t get out of the inevitable interrogation I was about to get.

“Leviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.”

“What?” I said, casually taking a sip of my drink. Maybe if I played this right, she wouldn’t suspect anything.

I was wrong.

“You’ve been staring at that stripper for a loooooong time. Wanna tell me why or am I gonna have to guess?”

I gave in. She’d figure it out eventually, if she hadn’t already. “I just thought he was attractive.”

Next thing I knew, Hanji was making a loud shrieking noise only heard before from pterodactyls. I covered my ears, the music not being enough to drown out her screams.

“OH. MY. GOD. You _like_ him!”

“The fuck? Your head must be stuck up your ass because so much shit is coming out of your mouth right now. I don’t fucking like him. I haven’t even met him. How could I fucking like him?”

“Don’t try to deny it, Levi. You like him.”

“How about you worry about your own love life instead of mine. What are you trying to do? Set me up with a stripper?”

“Uhhhhhh, yeah! What else would I do? Honey, you need to get laid and _I’m_ going to make that happen.”

I sighed because I knew she was dead serious and I couldn’t stop her now. It didn’t matter though. It’s not like she could actually hook me up with the stripper. She didn’t even know his real name.

I turned away from her as she turned to Erwin, seemingly devising a plan. I glanced toward the stage to see ‘Rogue’ finishing his set. As he headed back towards the curtains, he looked over his shoulder and his eyes caught mine. For a second I couldn’t breathe. Those multi-colored orbs were even more beautiful when they looked right at me. I could have sworn he winked at me before turning back and disappearing behind the thick fabric.

I prayed Hanji had missed that interaction because I don’t think I would have lived if she had noticed. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye, glad to see her still rattling of ideas to my blond friend who frankly looked exhausted. I mentally laughed because even after 8 years of knowing Hanji, Erwin still wasn’t used to her passionate rants but he allowed her to be crazy, nonetheless.

I slid out of the booth, trying not to be noticed by Hanji. I headed over towards the bar to get a new drink. My scotch was long gone and it definitely wasn’t enough. As I waited for the bartender (I think his name was Connie?) to make my drink I heard someone call out near me by the bar. Thinking it couldn’t be me they were calling and not being a nosy person, I ignored it. That is until I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

I turned around and was met with a familiar lace shirt. I brought my eyes up, a little irritated at how much I had to lift my head, and saw those same breathtaking eyes from before.

“Hey,” a deep yet almost childish voice said, a seductive smirk on the owner’s face.

_Calm down Levi. He’s not here because it's you. He’s just doing his job. Just calm the fuck down._

“Hi,” I said as Connie handed me my drink.

“So, this your first time here? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you here before.”

“Well obviously dumbass.” _Smooth Levi. That was fucking perfect._

Strangely enough, he didn’t look surprised by my harsh language. He actually started laughing.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” he managed to say in between laughs. “Why are you here then? Something tells me you're not here of your own will.”

“You’re telling me,” I scoffed. “My fucking friend dragged me out here.” I gave up trying to keep my cussing to a minimum. Not that I really was in the first place. He seemed unaffected by it, so I said what the hell.

“You don’t say. Well since you’re here, why don’t you tell me about yourself?”

I squinted at him. “You want me to tell you about myself? I don’t know anything about you and you want me to tell you about myself?”

He laughed again and I was starting to like the sound of it.

“You have a point there. Ok well how about this? I tell you something, you tell me something.”

I raised my eyebrows, slightly interested in his proposal. I nodded my head at him, gesturing for him to continue.

“Ok awesome. Well first things first, my name’s Eren and I’m a stripper if you hadn’t already figured that out.” He laughed at his own joke and looked at me with expectant eyes.

I sighed, wondering why I agreed to this. “Levi. I own a coffee shop. It’s also a bookstore.”

“That’s cool. Um I’m 21. How old are you?”

“I turned 30 today.”

“Oh really? Happy Birthday then!” The smile on his face was almost blinding.

“Thanks,” I mumbled.

“So I have a question. Wanna go on a date with me?” he said confidently.

I blinked at him, not quite comprehending what he had just asked me. When I finally did, my initial instinct was to fire off a snarky comment.

“What happened to ‘I tell you something, you tell me something’? You can't just ask me something without offering something first.”

“I play guitar. Will you go on a date with me?”

I rolled my eyes. “We just met. You don’t know anything about me. Why would you wanna go on a date with me?”

“I know your name is Levi and that you own a coffee shop/bookstore.”

I stared at him, trying to figure out if he was serious or not. His eyes didn’t falter though, so it didn't seem like he was kidding. I was about to reject him since going out with a stripper didn’t seem like the best idea, but something in the back of my mind told me to do something crazy.

“Fine.”

This time it was his turn to blink at me. “Fine?”

“Are you deaf, kid? Yes, I said fine.”

He seemed to snap out of it as he grabbed a napkin and a pen from behind the bar.

He scribbled some numbers on it and held it out to me. I took it from him and stared at the numbers.

“That’s my number. Text me so we can set up a date and time, ‘kay?”

“Uhhh yeah sure.” _Levi you smooth bastard. You have such a way with words._

“Alright I gotta go, but I’ll see you around.” He practically skipped away from the bar towards backstage.

I shook my head as a smile tried to creep its way onto my face. I ordered another drink, since I finished the other one while talking to Eren.

I grabbed my drink and shoved the napkin in my pocket. When I got back to the booth, Hanji directed her attention to me.

“You’ve been gone for a while. Where have you been?” she said suspiciously.

“Getting a drink", I said, slightly raising my glass. "What the hell else would I be doing?”

“Uh huh. Suuuurrrrreeeee.”

I rolled my eyes and tilted my glass to my mouth. I turned my eyes towards the direction Eren had gone. I was actually looking forward to something for once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is just Levi and Eren's date. There's just a lot of Levi being nervous and dorky and Eren being a cheeky little brat. Oh and Levi tells Hanji about Eren. Look forward to them acting like teenage girls.

“I’m staring at my phone like some teenager. I’m _staring_ at my phone like a _fucking teenager.”_

It’s a couple days after my birthday and my strange encounter with a stripper. A gorgeous, mesmerizing stripper with the nicest ass— _okay brain don’t go there_.

 The typing bar blinks at me from my bright phone screen. I’m trying to figure out what I’m going to say, if I should say anything. It’s sounds stupid and immature or whatever, but I’m nervous. I haven’t been on a date for… a long time.

_Suck it up, Levi. Stop being a little bitch. It’s just a stupid text, not a fucking marriage proposal._

I sigh out loud and take a deep breath. I type out a simple text and press send. I fall back on the bed, dropping my phone next to me. I was drifting off to sleep when my phone let out a familiar ding. I bolted up quickly, giving me a slight headache. _Ow._

 

**Levi 6:32**

**Hey it’s Levi.**

**Kaleidoscope Eyes 6:35**

**Hey you texted. What’s up :p**

 

I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. I waited awhile to respond so I didn’t seem like I was sitting by the phone. I typed out a reply while I still had the guts. The reply came almost instantly.

 

**Levi 6:32**

**Hey it’s Levi.**

**Kaleidoscope Eyes 6:35**

**Hey you texted. What’s up :p**

 

**Levi 6:37**

**You told me to text you for the date. That’s what I’m doing.**

**Kaleidoscope Eyes 6:37**

**Hahaha I guess you’re right.**

**Ok are you free next Sunday?**

I had to check my calendar to see my work schedule. Not that I really had to. I owned the place, if I wanted to take a day off, I would.

 

**Levi 6:32**

**Hey it’s Levi.**

**Kaleidoscope Eyes 6:35**

**Hey you texted. What’s up :p**

 

**Levi 6:37**

**You told me to text you for the date. That’s what I’m doing.**

**Kaleidoscope Eyes 6:37**

**Hahaha I guess you’re right.**

**Ok are you free next Sunday?**

**Levi 6:40**

**I don’t have anything going on. What did you have in mind?**

**Kaleidoscope Eyes 6:41**

**Meet me at Shiganshina Mall at 3:00. Oh and be ready to spend the whole day out ;)**

I involuntarily blushed at the childish yet suggestive emoticon.

 

**Levi 6:32**

**Hey it’s Levi.**

**Kaleidoscope Eyes 6:35**

**Hey you texted. What’s up :p**

 

**Levi 6:37**

**You told me to text you for the date. That’s what I’m doing.**

**Kaleidoscope Eyes 6:37**

**Hahaha I guess you’re right.**

**Ok are you free next Sunday?**

**Levi 6:40**

**I don’t have anything going on. What did you have in mind?**

**Kaleidoscope Eyes 6:41**

**Meet me at Shiganshina Mall at 3:00. Oh and be ready to spend the whole day out ;)**

 

**Levi 6:43**

**Oi brat. Don’t just tell me to meet you somewhere and not say what we’re doing.**

**Kaleidoscope Eyes 6:45**

**It’s a surprise ;)**

**Levi 6:46**

**Fine whatever. But it better be good.**

**Kaleidoscope Eyes 6:47**

**Oh don’t worry I won’t disappoint.**

**Levi 6:48**

**Don’t get cocky kid. I’m hard to please.**

**Kaleidoscope Eyes 6:49**

**Oh don’t worry. I’m fully ready to take on that challenge.**

**Levi 6:50**

**Whatever kid. See you Sunday.**

**Kaleidoscope Eyes 6:50**

**Can’t wait :p**

I turn off my phone and fall back on my bed. It’s only seven o’clock, but I want to go to bed. Still, the empty feeling in my stomach tells me that’s not an option.

I drag myself off the bed and head to the kitchen to make a simple meal. As I stare into my fridge, I can’t help the smile that makes its way onto my face. I don’t care if I look creepy, smiling to myself in my fridge. I’m alone in my apartment and I’m happy. I can’t wait until Sunday.

* * *

“Welcome to Oceanside Café and Bookstore!”

The annoying ring of the door indicating another customer only proved to further irritate me. It had been four days since Eren and I had set the details of our date in place. I was getting a little impatient and my incompetent employees weren’t helping.

I watched silently as one of my employees, Marco, took care of a drink order while simultaneously convincing them to buy a book. He’s always been my best employee, the only bright star in my otherwise hopeless staff.

His impressive work ethic wasn’t the only thing he had going for him though. He has the most adorable freckles and a smile that gives the Sun a run for its money.

I’m shaken out of my thoughts when I feel someone run into me. Not hard enough to knock me over or anything, but add my mood and well…

“What the hell is wrong with you?! Can’t you see where you’re fucking going?! I swear Jean, if it wasn’t for the fact that the customers seem to like you for _some_ reason, I would have fucking fired you a long time ago!”

The fucking horse backpedaled so quickly I almost laughed. _Almost._ All of my employees knew that if I was in a bad mood, agitating me in any way was the stupidest fucking mistake you could make. Even if I was in a good mood, it was still a bad idea.

I gave him my signature death glare, which had him running away so quickly, I actually did laugh this time. It was always hilarious to see people so scared of me.

I let out an exasperated sigh as I plopped down in one of the many sofas scattered across the café floor. _Just a couple more days._

* * *

 

_He better not be late. If he thinks he can keep me waitin—_

My thoughts were cut off by a familiar set of multi-colored eyes. Eren was casually leaning against a light pole, tapping away at his phone. I tore my eyes away from his beautiful face to take in what he was wearing. I had to admit, the kid had style.

My eyes landed on a tan hooded jacket before moving towards the white scoop neck he was wearing underneath. It fit him quite well and I could see his collarbones protruding out slightly, just tempting me to bruise and nick them. My eyes trailed down to the faded blue skinny jeans and _damn_ he had some nice legs. I brought my eyes back up to see a light grey beanie covering his messy brown hair.

After shamelessly checking the gorgeous stripper out from a distance, I strolled up to him, trying to act like I wasn’t just being a creep two seconds ago.

“You’re early.” The time on my phone read 2:53. I hadn’t expected him to get there before 3:00 and it looked like he had been there for a while.

He lifted his eyes from his phone and shut it off. He shot me a smile when he realized it was me.

“So are you.”

I grunted in response and gave him a look that said _‘don’t keep me fucking waiting, brat’_.

He seemed to catch on as he started walking towards the double doors leading to the food court, glancing back to make sure I was following. I rolled my eyes at the obvious smirk he was trying to hide.

When I caught up, he turned to me with the biggest smile on his face.

“So? Where would you like to go first?”

I opened my mouth and then closed it. Malls were never really my thing and I didn’t really have anywhere I wanted to go.

“You pick, kid.”

His mouth twisted into a mischievous grin as he grabbed my hand, making my heart to do a weird thing I wasn’t used to.

“Ok. Let’s go.”

____ 

I don’t know how I managed to get myself into this situation.

I’m standing in a dressing room trying on a T-shirt with some stupid saying on it and a jacket.

Eren had dragged me to this store and shoved me in a dressing room before I could even figure out what store I was in.

“You done yet?” a cheerful voice called from outside the door.

“Tell me why I’m doing this?”

“Ugh, stop being difficult and come out.”

“Tch. Whatever,” I mumbled as I unlocked the only thing protecting me from absolute embarrassment.

I stood there waiting for something while Eren just…stared at me. And stared and stared. I couldn’t figure out what he was thinking since he wasn’t smiling or frowning or anything. I was starting to get annoyed so I snapped in his face.

“Oi you still in there? Say something, brat.”

“You just…you look really good. Like surprisingly good. I can’t—just wow.”

I involuntarily blushed and the sudden compliment. I tried to will the burning feeling in my face away, but it didn’t seem to be going anywhere anytime soon.

I turned on my heel to go back into the dressing room, so he couldn’t see my obviously red face. I heard him calling to me, but there was no way in hell I was turning back.

I walked out of the dressing room after undressing and after calming my racing heart.

I shoved the clothes into Eren’s arms since he was still standing where I left him. I didn’t know what store we were in, much less where to put the clothes.

I stood outside the store and waited for Eren. He came out a few minutes later with a bag in his hand.

I raised an eyebrow at him. “What’s that?”

“Hm? Oh yeah.” He smiled before handing the bag to me. “I bought these for you.”

I hesitated before opening the bag to examine the contents. It was the same T-shirt and jacket I had tried on.

It seemed a little weird to me that he was buying me stuff on the first date, but I didn’t really mind (although I would never say that out loud).

“Thanks,” I said softly, but I was sure he heard me.

He smiled and grabbed my hand, leading me deeper into the mall. I looked down at our hands and smiled a little to myself. His hand felt so warm, holding mine. Something about it just felt right.

_____

Eren was standing in front of me while I awkwardly shuffled from foot to foot. We had spent five hours at the mall, trying on clothes and just talking. The sky was slowly getting darker and we had fallen into an uncomfortable silence.

Finally, I broke it.

“Um thanks…for today.”

“Uh yeah. It was fun. I had fun.”

“Yeah, me too.”

We fell back into that silence from moments before, neither of us wanting to go.

“So, see you around?” Eren said, his voice sounding a little unsure.

“Yeah of course.”

Eren let out a relieved sigh and backed up a little.

“Text me, ‘kay?”

“No way.  It’s your turn,” I said with a smirk.

He laughed softly which made my heart start racing again.

“Yeah sure,” he said before turning to leave, but not without glancing back to wave.

I gave him a light wave back and turned away to get to my car. I needed to get home and make a call.

* * *

I waited impatiently while the phone rang in my ear. When it finally picked up, I spoke to the person on the other side.

“Hanji? Ok look normally I would never talk to you about this, but I have to talk to someone and well…”

“Is that so? Well, talk away.”

I sighed, contemplating if I was really going to do this or not. If I said something, I couldn’t take it back. I decided I couldn’t hold in my words.

“Ok you remember that stripper from the other night?”

“You mean the really hot one that you’re in love with?”

I rolled my eyes before realizing she couldn’t see that. “I’m not in love with him, fucktard, but…” I trailed off.

“Oh my gosh what?!” she practically shrieked.

“God, don’t fucking yell into my ear.”

“Ok ok sorry. Now, what?”

“…We went on a date today.”

I moved the phone away from my ear because I knew what was coming.

“AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! OHMYGOOOOOODDDDDDD!!!!!!!! How did you—when did you—how was it? —No when did you even meet him to get a date?”

I groaned, regretting my decision to tell Hanji.

“When I went to get a drink, he came over to the bar and asked me out.”

“Oh my gosh!!! I knew something was up!”

“Whatever.”

“So how was it?”

“Hanji, it was…amazing. He’s so nice and he’s funny and—god I haven’t felt like this in a long time.”

“I know. This is like, amazing. You deserve it, honey.”

“Heh. Thanks.”

We stayed up late that night talking about my date with Eren and I was so looking forward to the next one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so it might take a while for me to post the next chapter. I'm in school now so I'm busier. Plus I have midterms this week so I won't have time to write.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi, Hanji, and Erwin get together to talk about Levi's date. On his way home, Levi gets a piece of information that he doesn't exactly know how to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post this new chapter. I'll try not to make it take this long next time.

It’s Friday night and Hanji, Erwin, and I are comfortably seated in a booth at some random fast food restaurant Hanji likes. It wouldn’t be my first choice, but Hanji is the one who called us all together, so she got to decide.

I was still waiting for her to tell us why she called us here as I took a sip of my Sprite. I don’t know why I let here drag us all over the place without asking any questions, but…

Just as I was thinking that, Hanji leaned forward with her fingers folded under her chin.

“So, I bet you guys are wondering why I asked you guys to come here.”

“No shit,” I spat out. 

She opened her mouth and let out a soft chuckle.

“Now, without further or do,” I rolled my eyes at her dramatic nature, “the subject of this meeting is…Levi’s date!”

Needless to say, I was caught off guard. So was Erwin since I never actually told him about it. I wasn’t really that surprised when he spat out his drink, Pepsi dribbling down his chin.

“What? What date? When was this? With who? Do I know them? Where did you go?”

Before I could even open up my mouth, Hanji leaned towards Erwin, an excited look on her face.

“I can answer that, or rather those. He had a date last week at the mall with that stripper from the club. Oh and before you ask, I didn’t set it up! He did it all by himself. Well actually, Eren asked Levi out. Oh that’s his name. Eren. The stripper.”

“Ohhhhhhhhh. Ok now I’m all caught up.”

“So, when are you gonna see him again?” Hanji asked, turning to me.

“I don’t know.”

“Well when did you last talk to him?”

“What’s with all the fucking questions?”

“I wanna know! Now just answer the question.”

“Tch. I texted him yesterday.”

“What did you guys talk about?”

“And that’s relevant, why?”

“Ugh fine whatever.”

Right at that moment, my phone buzzed on the table. I picked it up and looked at the name. _Kaleidoscope Eyes_ flashed across the screen.

I glanced up at Hanji, wondering if I wanted to risk answering the phone with her right across the table. I decided I’d rather be tormented by Hanji than let Eren’s call go to voicemail.

“Hello?”

“Oh hey. I was starting to think you wouldn’t pick up.”

My heart jumped when I heard his smooth voice.

“Yeah sorry. I’m out with some friends,” I said glancing at Hanji. She was looking at me with raised eyebrows. I knew exactly what she wanted to know. No way I was going to tell her though. 

“Really? Sorry should I call later then?”

“No it’s fine. So what do you want?”

“Oh I was just calling to see if you’re free this Sunday.”

“You’re giving me two days notice?”

“Haha sorry about that. So you’re not free then?”

“No I am. What do you want to do?”

“There’s this new action movie coming out. You wanna see it?”

“Oh yeah I heard about that. Sure let’s do it.”

“Ok cool,” he said, his voice giving away his obvious happiness. “How’s 7:15?”

“Uh yeah that’s ok. See you Sunday.”

“Yeah. Can’t wait. Bye Levi.”

“Bye.”

I set my phone back on the table and looked out the window. I could feel two sets of eyes staring at me, but I refused to turn in their direction.

I was hoping they would turn away, but I probably should have known better.

Sighing the entire time, I turned to look my friends in the eyes. I didn’t actually say anything. I just kind of looked at them for a while.

After what was probably at least two minutes, Hanji slammed her hands on the table, alarming the guests at the booth behind me. 

“Are you just gonna _sit_ there?!? Who was that?!”

“Why do you fucking care so much?” I sighed, even though I wasn’t actually bothered by their meddling in my life this time. To be honest, I really wanted to tell them about it too, but there’s no way I was going to make it that easy. 

“Oh come on,” she whined. “You were literally smiling the whole time. Of course we wanna know.” 

I kept my face indifferent as usual, but inside I was screaming. I was smiling? I never let my emotions show on my face unless I wanted them to, but I definitely didn’t want them to _this_ time. I was a little worried about the effect this kid had on me already.

But of course, the deed was already done and I couldn’t take it back now. I opened my mouth to speak, a little more eager than was normal.

“It was Eren.” I put my hand up to stop them because I already say Hanji’s mouth opening and Erwin’s face brightening. “He was asking me on another date. This Sunday. Movie. That’s _all_ I’m saying. Don’t ask me anything else.”

My tone was final, and the same dejected look was on both of their faces. Hanji whipped out the puppy dog eyes and, usually I wouldn’t fall victim to such a cheap trick like that, but I was feeling particularly weak from my talk with Eren. 

“ _Fine,_ one question. Between the both of you.”

They immediately turned their heads in towards each other and away from me, and started whispering like this was some secret meeting. I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my seat, closing my eyes in the process.

After a few seconds of incessant whispering, they both turned to me with the giant, disgusting smiles on their faces.

“So, are you excited for your date?” Erwin asked.

I squinted slightly. _Really? One question and they decided to ask me if I’m_ excited? 

“Really? One question and you decided to ask if I’m excited?”

Yeah there was no way that was staying in my head. Really, it would have been a public disservice to let them wallow in their ignorance. I had to educate them. I  _had_ to.

“Oh whatever just tell us.”

“Tch. Fine, but you’ll regret it. Yes, I’m excited. Happy?”

There was a long pause and I was, to say the least, confused as fuck. I hadn’t said anything surprising. They were probably expecting that anyway. Finally, they looked at each other and then Hanji opened her mouth. 

“Wow. I can’t believe we wasted our one question on _that._ This was such a rare opportunity and we blew it.”

Oh. Now the silence made sense. They were realizing their ignorance. Lesson complete.

I leaned back in my chair. My face said ‘Told you so’, but my mouth definitely wasn’t going to. I watched calmly as Hanji freaked out, hands pulling at her hair, while Erwin just shook his head next to her.

When they were done being special, I slid out of my seat and stood up by the table.

“Is that it? Can I go now?”

“What?! We just got here! Let’s hang out!”

“I have a fucking life, you know. I have stuff to do.”

“Oh no you don’t. Stay." 

I didn’t even respond to that. I just turned around and walked out of the store. I didn’t even turn around when I heard them screaming at me to come back, probably attracting the attention of some customers. That wasn’t my problem though. I was already gone.

I hopped in my car and sped down the street to my apartment. I was exhausted from my “meeting” with Hanji and Erwin. I couldn’t wait to strip down and crawl into my warm sheets.

I slowed down as I approached a stoplight. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back to meet my headrest. Just a few more minutes and I’d be at my apartment.

I opened my eyes and briefly glanced out the window. I did a double take because I wasn’t expecting to see the person I saw. I rolled down the window and called out to him.

“Eren?”

He jumped when he heard his name and looked around frantically before he found my eyes. He smiled and waved at me, mild surprise in his eyes. 

I turned into a convenience store parking lot and Eren jogged towards my car. It was empty, save for a couple cars in the corner of the lot. I unlocked my door and leaned against the hood. I probably protruded my hip a little more than was necessary but… 

“Hey Levi. Funny seeing you here,” he said with a cheeky smirk.

“Yeah. Where you headed?”

“My apartment. It’s just down the road.”

I was starting to get a bad feeling about this.

“Oh really? So is mine.”

A questioning look appeared on his face. “Wait, what’s the name of your apartment building?

“Trost…” I said slowly.

All of a sudden, Eren’s eyes widened to a size I didn’t think was possible. Oh yeah, I knew this was bad.

“Oh my god…we live in the same apartment building…”

There was a long silence afterwards while we both processed this information. Clearly, my brain was still messed up from having to deal with Hanji because, next thing I know, I say something that makes me sound so stupid.

“…What?”

“Yeah I live there too! Third floor. What floor are you on?”

“Uhhh, five.”

Wow I need to get a fucking grip.

“How long have you lived there?”

“Four years.”

_Ok we’re getting there. Now let’s sound a little more intelligent._

“I moved in two years ago. This is weird. How have we just now met?”

“I don’t know.”

_Nevermind, I take it all back. You’re fucking retarded, Levi._

“Oh, well I guess our schedules are pretty different. I work kind of random hours while you—”

He didn’t actually cut off, but my brain shut everything out. _We live in the same apartment building? Oh no this is bad. I don’t think my heart can take this. Texting him was hard enough on me. And now I’d probably see him all the time. There’s no way he’s not going to ask what my apartment numb—_

“Hey, what’s your apartment number?”

_Fuck. Ok Levi you can do this. Just tell him the number. Four simple numbers. You got this._

“5026.”

“Oh ok cool. Mine’s 3274, if you were wondering.”

He let out an awkward laugh and backed up a couple steps.

I don’t know what possessed me, but I called out to him.

“Hey, you want a ride?” He turned around at this, a slightly surprised look on his beautiful face. “I mean, we are going to the same place after all,” I said while grabbing the door handle. “Get in.”

He complied obediently and gingerly opened the passenger seat door. He slid into the seat and closed the door softly. _Good. At least he didn’t slam the door. I would’ve had to kick him out and kick his ass. Although, that’s not all I wanted to do with his ass—ok Levi, not now._

I waited for him to buckle up and then pulled out of the parking lot. I took the five minute drive home to go over this new information. _We live in the same apartment building? How is that going to work out? I can hardly hold myself together just seeing him a couple times a month, but now I might see him a couple times a week? This is going to be…interesting._

I heard a shuffling next to me so, like any normal person would, I glanced over to see Eren shifting around in his seat.

“What are you doing?”

He actually jumped when he heard my voice. _Ok, that’s weird._  

“Huh? Oh, u-uh nothing. I’m just—nothing.”

I debated over whether or not I wanted to delve further into this…yeah I did.

I lowered my voice and slowed down my speech.

“What? Are you… _nervous,_ Eren?”

“Yes, okay? Christ, why would you make me say it?” 

Okay, I was _not_ expecting that. I saw no reason for him to be nervous. If anything, _I_ should be nervous. Which I was. Nervous.

I wasn’t exactly sure how to respond. I wanted to know more, but I didn’t really know how to ask. Luckily, I didn’t have to.

“Look, I-I’ve never been t-this close to you—well, I mean, I _have,_ but not in a s-small space like this. Anyway, I’m just not—I can’t—”

I reached my hand over and placed it on his knee to tell him he could stop.

“I get it. I, uh, feel the same way.”

It was rare of me to express my feelings in anything more than a slight smirk or frown, but he was kind of freaking out and falling apart, so I figured it was better than letting him implode.

I could the tension slowly flow out of his body. I moved my hand back to the steering wheel as I turned into the parking garage attached to my apartment building. Oh wait, _our_ apartment building.

I pulled into a parking spot and put my car in park. I always parked on the first floor because, well no one parked on the first floor and there was _no_ way I was going to let some idiot scratch my car.

Eren and I stepped out of the car, and I was glad to see he closed the door softly again. I started walking ahead and I could hear his footsteps fall softly on the pavement slightly behind me.

It was hard to believe that the same cheeky brat who was messing with me at the mall was acting all nervous and fidgety just from being in a car with me for a couple of minutes. I think I’m going to enjoy getting to know him. 

I stepped into the elevator and hit the buttons for the third and fifth floor. Eren retreated into one corner and I stayed in my own. The ride up to his floor was slow and silent. Neither of us said a thing. 

When we reached his floor, he pushed off the wall and took a few steps toward the door. He put one foot in between the elevator and the floor to keep the doors from closing.

“Um, well, I guess I’ll…see you later then?”

“Yeah kid, sure.”

He nodded and turned to walk out of the elevator. I looked down at the floor briefly, waiting for the doors to close, but they didn’t. I looked up just in time to see Eren a couple inches away from me. I caught a glimpse of those familiar multicolored eyes before they were being shrouded. He reached down to grab my face and all of a sudden, I felt his lips on mine. My eyes widened to at least twice their size.

I hardly had anytime to react before he was walking out of the elevator and the doors were closing.

“Wait…what?”

The next few minutes went by in a daze. The elevator dinged to signal the arrival at my floor. I slowly walked out and unlocked my front door. I kicked off my shoes, put my keys on the hook, and slowly walked over to my bedroom. After I stripped down to my boxers, I crawled into the clean sheets, exhaustion finally kicking in.

The last thing I remembered was the warm feeling of his lips touching mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe (/u\\) things finally got a little bit interesting this chapter. Awww Levi is so cute! He was so surprised! I love it. 
> 
> Ok I'm going to estimate maybe one or two weeks before the next one is posted, but don't hold me to it. It might take shorter, it might take longer. But it will definitely be posted before the end of the month. Ok guys byyyyyeeeee!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the morning after the little kiss in the elevator ;) there's a little something special there too. I'm sorry if this sucks or is too short I'm not used to writing and I'm not quite sure where this fic is going but I'll figure it out I promise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh guys I'm soooooo sorry! It took so long for this one to be posted. I don't even know what to say I was just never in the mood to write. But I finished it and stuff so here it is.

_“Ngh Levi…!”_

_I smirked into his stomach while I left a trail of kisses. I had just passed his bellybutton and I could tell he was getting impatient. Good. So was I._

_My lips found the edge of his boxers he lifted up his hips to make it easier. I dragged them down with my teeth and dropped them on the ground. I slid back up and situated myself between his thighs. I glanced up at his face and was met with the most pleasant sight. Sweat caused his hair to lightly stick to his forehead. His half-lidded eyes were glazed over with lust and his wet lips were slightly parted._

_Tempted, I lifted myself up and caught his lips with mine. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, smirking into the kiss when I heard a whimper come from his throat._

_I felt his cock twitch against mine in anticipation. I moved down, kissing each of his abs. When I reached the last one, I stopped and slowly wrapped my fingers around him. I started pumping him at a steady pace, precum already leaking out._

_I licked my lips and leaned forward to take him in my mouth. I stuck my tongue out to taste his precum and—_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

 

“Ughhhhhhhh…” I groaned, rolling over to turn off my alarm.

 

I turned back over and buried my head in my pillow. I was very aware of the wet spot I was laying on.

 

“Disgusting.”

 

I was half grateful for my alarm and half hating it completely. I was too old to be having sex dreams about a guy I basically just met, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy it.

 

I couldn’t stay in bed forever. I kept a tight schedule and wasn’t willing to let it slip. I reluctantly crawled out of bed and stomped over to the bathroom. My appearance was, to say the least, horrific. My hair stuck up in thirty different places and dark bags were forming under my eyes. I was pale, which was saying something because I already had a pretty pale complexion.

 

Eager to feel clean, I turned on the shower and hopped in when it was warm enough. Resisting the urge to tease my dripping cock, I cleaned every inch of my body. Twice.

 

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel loosely around my waist. I padded out of the bathroom, water dripping from my body and my hair soaking into the carpet. I had to head to work that morning. Marco wasn’t working today and I didn’t trust those idiots to not destroy my business. I threw on a black v-neck T-shirt. I slipped into my favorite black skinny jeans and looked myself over in the mirror. Nodding to myself, I grabbed my phone and walked out of my room.

 

Walking into the kitchen, I opened the fridge and grabbed a couple ingredients. I put a bagel in the toaster and started frying an egg in a pan. I put a slice of cheese on it and when it was fully melted, I laid it down gently on one half of the bagel.

 

After turning off the stove, I walked over to the couch and turned on the TV. I slowly ate my sandwich while watching the news. There was something about a murder or something, I wasn’t really paying attention. I was too focused on the dream I had this morning. I was playing through it in my head when I heard a knock at my door. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 8:07. No one ever really came to see me, but if they did it was never this early. I put my plate on the coffee table and made my way towards the door. I looked through the peephole and felt what I was pretty sure was all the heat in my body going to my face.

 

Standing on the other side of my door was Eren in all his attractive glory. I stumbled back and stared at the door in disbelief.

 

 _What is he doing here? And at 8 AM on a Saturday._ I figured he’d come up here since we live in the same apartment building, but I didn’t think it’d be so soon. We literally found out less than 24 hours ago! _Okay, calm down. You’re just surprised. Just open the door._ Nothing. My body didn’t move. _Come on! Just open the—_

“Levi! Come on, I can hear you breathing. Open the door.”

 

I snapped out of my thoughts to listen to my breathing. I didn’t notice that I was practically hyperventilating, my chest rising up and down rapidly. I shook my head and stepped towards the door. My hand touched the cold metal handle and I twisted it to let Eren in. I hardly had time to back up before he had stepped into my apartment.

 

I turned around and watched him as he strolled into my living room and plopped down on my sofa.

 

“Tch. Why the fuck are you walking in my house like you live here?” I growled as I walked over to where Eren had made himself at home.

 

He tilted his head back to glance at me and his hair slid across his face, revealing those stunning teal eyes I love. A sexy smirk appears on his face, and in that moment, I almost forgot that I was aggravated. _Almost_. I was about to drag his ass out of my apartment, but one more look at his smile made all of those thoughts go away. Sighing, I rounded the couch and took a seat next to him. He automatically draped his arm around my shoulder. I flinched a little at the sudden contact, but I soon relaxed into it.

 

“You know, just because we now know that we live in the same apartment building doesn’t mean you can just come over whenever you want”, I said, but there was no real bite to it.

 

“Oh?” he said as he removed his arm from my shoulder. “Well then I can leave right now.” I watched him as he stood up from the couch. A small, suppressed smile slipped onto his face. _Oh look who’s being cheeky._

 

“Okay bye”, I said without looking up at him.

 

I saw his feet retreat towards the door before I heard his footsteps come to a stop. I guess he was at the door.

 

“I’m really leaving.” I heard him unlock the door. “I’m serious.” I heard the door open.

 

“Yeah I got that. Bye.” No way was I gonna give in, no matter how much I wanted him to stay.

 

The door clicked shut and then I didn’t hear anything. For a second I really thought he left. That is until he jumped onto the couch from behind me and landed on my lap. I looked at him, eyes wide with surprise, as he grinned down at me.

 

“Hehe I bet you really thought I left.”

 

“Why the fuck did you jump in my lap?” I asked, dodging his accusations. “You’re a lot bigger than me and you’re fucking heavy.”

 

“Oh come on, you can take it. I’m not that heavy and you’re pretty strong from what I can tell,” he said as his hand drifted to my arm. He jumped a little in surprise, which confused me, before he rolled my sleeve up to my shoulder. Okay I was not expecting that.

 

“Whoa. You are _way_ more muscular than I thought though,” he said, caressing my bicep.

 

And with that I was blushing. Not too much, but with my pale skin, it was pretty obvious. I understood his surprise though. I looked skinny when I was wearing clothes. Fit, but not muscular in any way.

 

“Oh wow. Damn Levi.”

 

His voice brought me back from my thoughts. I took me a second to realize he had moved on from my arm and currently had his hand up my shirt. My eyes immediately widened and I jumped a good two inches from the couch. Eren’s hand retracted and he looked at me with concern in his eyes.

 

“You okay?”

 

I tried to make my face as normal as possible. Usually, I was very in control of my facial expressions, but Eren kept catching me off guard and it was pretty early. I was off my game. Besides, it wasn’t like I didn’t like what Eren was doing. I just wasn’t expecting this when I woke up this morning.

 

“Yeah I’m fine.”

 

I settled back onto the couch and relaxed a little. Eren took that as his go ahead to continue with what he was doing. He swung his leg around so he was straddling me. He grabbed the hem of my shirt and looked at me with a silent question. I nodded and lifted my arms up as he pulled my T-shirt over my head. I shivered against the cold air that hit my newly exposed skin. My hands situated themselves on his seductive hips.

 

I lifted my eyes to his face to see him looking absolutely wonderstruck. His turquoise eyes glided over ever inch of my now bare chest with a suppressed hunger.

 

My hand rose from its place on his hip and before I knew it I was pulling his face down to meet mine. I watched as his eyes fluttered closed before mine did the same. His soft lips met mine in a slow, passionate kiss. There was definitely more feeling behind this kiss then the one we shared in the elevator the previous night. This one carried with it every unspoken word. Every hidden feeling. Every stolen glance. This kiss was everything.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know this was a little short but I really wanted to end it here don't hurt me (/n\\) So it might take just as long to write the next chapter since I still have no idea how to start it. Plus, I started working on another fic so you know...I just have a lot of projects on my plate right now so it might take a while. Sorry. Love you guys <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has a bad day and Levi learns about Eren's past.  
> (There is mention of abuse, alcohol, and drugs so trigger warning I guess)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so first I'm really sorry it took me so long to post this chapter! I had like zero inspiration. Even as I write this, I still have no inspiration, but I decided to sit down and try to come up with something. For you guys ^w^ Also apologies for how sappy that last chapter got in the end. I did not plan on it going in that direction, but that's just how things go. I honestly have no idea how long this fic will be. My other fic Best Mistake is probably going to be longer. Okay wow I wrote a lot. Let me actually try to write this...  
> OH by the way, I'm introducing some new characters this chapter. First of all, Mikasa is finally making her way into this. Also, there are some minor characters--and i mean really minor. They're not canon or anything, I just needed more characters and I didn't want to use all of the canon characters I planned on using.  
> Anyway I've planned out the next chapter so it should be posted faster than this one.

It was Sunday Morning and I was on my way to the café/bookstore I owned. I had run into Eren on the way out of the apartment building, and when he told me he was heading to his sister's place, I offered to drive him. Her apartment just happened to be on the way, so I thought why not? Eren sat quietly next to me the entire ride which I found suspicious. Eren was known for being loud and talkative, so him being silent for more than three minutes was a supernatural phenomenon.

"Oi," I said, nudging his arm with my elbow. He barely responded besides a slight glance my way. "You okay?"

He gave his reply barely above a whisper. With the rumbling of the engine and the general noise of the world surrounding us, I couldn't hear him. "What?"

This time he raised his voice, although it was barely audible. "I'm fine," he mumbled looking out the window.

I couldn't really look at him because I had to watch the road to keep us from dying, but when I looked over, he looked miserable. I had noticed that this morning his usual peppiness and general happiness about life wasn't there. Now looking at him, it was even more evident. He didn't look tired but the bright eyes I was used to were gone. Dull, greenish-gray pits replaced them. I opened my mouth to ask him what's wrong, but my mouth closed slowly. It was obvious that he didn't want to talk about it and I didn't think I had known him long enough yet to delve into his personal life and if I was being honest with myself, I didn't think I was ready. After all, I had only known him for a couple weeks. 

After about five more minutes of driving in thick silence, I hear a tiny sound coming from my right. Now, on a normal occasion, I would think it was a fly or something, but since Eren decided that today was the day to be an introvert, I had to ask.

"Did you say something?"

"Yeah, I said my sister's place is right here," he said, pointing to a modern apartment building coming up.

"Oh..." I said softly. I had hoped I would have more time to decide whether or not I wanted to ask what's up or at least try to figure it out on my own.

I switched lanes and turned into the circle where I could see a dark-haired girl about Eren's height waiting by the front door, arms crossed and bundled up in a warm coat with a worn red scarf wrapped around her neck. I couldn't see her face very well, but I could tell she looked uneasy and her eyebrows were scrunched in worry. I turned to watch as Eren exited the car and saw that his eyes reflected hers, lowered and uneasy. I heard Eren mumble a soft thank you before shutting the car door and joining his sister. Eren never looked back, but his sister gave ma a wave before joining Eren inside. I waited until I had lost sight of them before pulling back out onto the street. The drive to my job was filled with feelings of worry. Sure, I had just met Eren and was still getting to know him, but I knew him well enough to know that for him to act like this meant that something was seriously wrong. It's 9AM and I'm already tense.

* * *

Arriving at Oceanside didn't do anything to calm my mood. On weekends, we don't open until 10AM since no one in their right minds wakes up until the on a weekend anyways—unless of course you had a building to run. Then, you had to be awake in time to see the sun come out. Anyways, imagine my disappointment and horror to walk into the building to discover that only 3 out of 8 of my employees supposed to be working today are here and the chairs haven't even been taken off the tables yet. Before exploding and possibly ruining the lives of the only people who bothered to show up to work today, I had to ask the one reliable employee I had what was going on. 

"Marco, where the hell is everyone else?"

My cute, freckled employee whirled around from drying the mugs. He was so startled, he almost dropped one. I had to struggle to hold in a laugh. His face flushed red after his (almost) fuck up, but when he realized it was me, he quickly set down the mug and fully faced me.

"Jean and Ava are already upstairs. Emma and Ethan had car trouble, but they should be here in a few minutes. Leo called about 15 minutes ago to say that he was too hungover to come in, so I called Liz to come cover his shift. She should be here by n—oh here she is!" he said looking towards the door. I turned to see Liz locking the door of her car and jogging towards the door. Her nose was red from the cold and a scarf covered the bottom of her face. I turned back to Marco who was looking at me with such a bright expression that I couldn't possibly stay mad. With a sigh, I turned away from the counter and made a move towards the spiral staircase in the middle of the large room that led to the bookstore.

"Just make sure everything's set up 10 minutes before opening," I yelled to Marco without looking back.

"Sure thing boss!" He said it with so much enthusiasm, I could practically feel his smile.

When I reached the landing, Ava gave me a cheerful greeting while Jean was busy with something on his phone. He glanced up at me when Ava spoke, but he didn't say anything. Weaving through bookcases and tables, I could see that the bookstore was already set for opening. _Good,_ I thought.  _One less thing to worry about._

I walked through a dark hallway in the back and unlocked the door to my office. The sofa I bought three months ago looked so comfortable. Closing the door behind me and not even bothering to turn on the light, I fell down on the couch face first. After about 5 minutes of struggling to breathe, I flipped over and stared into the darkness until my eyes adjusted to the darkness. I didn't really have to start working until about noon. I only came in this early because I had a feeling something was wrong. Now that I was here and I saw that everything was semi under control, I didn't have to do anything. I could trust Marco to handle the customers and my useless employees. That thought had my eyes slowly closing. I didn't have to worry about anyone coming in. No one was stupid enough to bother me, especially with the lights off. With Eren and his mood on mind, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_THUMP_

I awoke with a startle and was immediately confused. After a quick assessment of my surroundings, I realized I was on the ground. I had no idea what happened to make me end up there, but a few seconds later I got my answer. I cringed at the voice I heard on the other side of the door.

"Leeeeeeeevvvvvvvvviiiiiiiiiiiii~"

 _What the fuck is she doing here?_ I thought as I approached the door. Of course she couldn't wait a couple seconds, so since she didn't get a reply she began banging on the door. 

"What?!" I yelled as I yanked the door open. Hanji looked surprised when I opened the door, but she quickly recovered and offered me a bright smile. Her hand was still poised in mid-air to knock again, so she placed it on my head. I quickly knocked it off and walked back into my office. I didn't have to invite Hanji in. I knew she'd come in anyways. The door clicked shut right before I sat down on one end of the couch. Hanji bounced over and plopped down on the other end.

"Why the fuck are you here?"

"Well," she drawled, "I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd grab a snack. Marco told me you were up here so I came to say hi."

I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. "Uh huh."

"What? It's true!"

"Yeah okay," I said, getting up from the couch. "What time is it anyway?"

"Uhhhhhhhh it's...11:23" she said after looking at her phone.

"I was going to start work at noon, but I might as well start now. Hanj, can you g—" I was interrupted by my phone vibrating in my pocket. "Yeah uh, can you get me a coffee from downstairs?" I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"No prob," she said smiling. "Be back in a sec."

I waited until she was out of the room before answering the call. "Hello?"  I didn't need her interrupting or asking me questions after.

"Hey Levi, it's me."

"Yeah the caller ID told me that. What's up, Eren?" I drawled, sounding more annoyed than I intended.

"Oh right yeah sorry. I was wondering if you could pick me up from my sister's place. I know I didn't ask before but—"

"Eren, of course I'll pick you up. I wouldn't drop you off and then leave you there."

"Oh uh right." There was a short silence and I could here some shuffling and voices in the background. Eren was back before I could decipher the sounds. "Thanks for this. You can pick me up whenever. There's no rush."

"Sure. Hey Ere—" I stopped when I heard the door opened. I could hear Eren in my ear, voice soft and questioning. "Nothing nevermind bye." I hung up before Eren could respond. 

Hanji was in my face with questions before my hand had dropped. I ignored her nagging voice and slid my phone into my pocket with one hand while grabbing the coffee in her hand. She was moving so much, I was afraid he would drop it. With my hand on her back and a few dismissing  _uh huh_ 's, I ushered Hanji out of my office and into the hallway, her mouth still rambling. The door shut in her face and I moved over to my desk. _She'll understand why I was so dismissive,_  I thought as I booted up my computer.  _I'll tell her later._  Right now, I needed to finish my work, so I could go pick up Eren. Something was up and I needed to be there.

* * *

My hands ached from typing. I looked up at the clock on the wall. _2:13._ It was almost three hours since Eren called. I finished up the last piece of work I had for the day and shut down my computer. Within a minute, I was out the front door. I waved over my shoulder when Marco said bye. I never got this way but something told me I needed to get to Eren fast.  _  
_

I turned the corner before his sister's apartment, but I was surprised to see Eren sitting out on the curb. I pulled up next to him and waited as he got in the car. I pulled off as soon as I heard the click of the seatbelt. 

"Thanks," Eren mumbled.

A quick glance to the side told me that he was looking down into his lap with a depressed look on his face. Now I couldn't let this slide. He needed to talk about whatever was going on because there was no way I was going to just let him go like this.

"Hey," I said, turning my head slightly to look at him. His head shot up to look at me. "You should come up to my apartment for a little."

A look of opposition appeared on his face and he opened his mouth to say something, but I quickly shut him up with a glare.

The rest of the drive and the elevator ride up to the fifth floor was silent. Eren didn't make a sound as he entered my apartment and took of his shoes. He was silent as he moved towards my couch and sat down lightly. I walked into the kitchen and started brewing some coffee for him and tea for me. I didn't ask him if how he liked it or if he even liked coffee at all, so I just put in one sugar cube and set it down in front of him. He took a sip and then another so I took that as a sign that he was okay with it.

I waited until he was done before asking the obvious question.

"What happened?"

He glance up at me before looking back down at the hands in his lap. "My, uh, my dad's in town." I didn't want to pry so I simply waited for him to continue. "When I was 10, my mom died." My eyes widened a little at this information, but I stayed quiet. "Mikasa—that's my sister—handled it pretty well, but I was already a pretty angry kid, so I didn't react well. I started acting out. It started out with temper tantrums, but the minute I got to high school, it got worse." 

"I started skipping class, getting F's, then one day I skipped school to hang out at the mall. Stupid, I know, and a lot of kids do it sure, but my dad didn't care. The school called him and when I got home, my dad beat me up so bad that I couldn't go to school for a week. He told them I had to get surgery. I wasn't hospitalized, but it was like I was. Since my dad's a doctor, he fixed me up at home so no one would know. I needed stitches, but he didn't numb it so it hurt like hell," he scoffed. "Well obviously I didn't do anything that stupid again—well, that is, until junior year."

"I started drinking, doing drugs, and I didn't even bother going to class anymore. Of course, my dad found out and this time I couldn't walk for two weeks. But the minute I could, I left. I was 17 then. My friend Armin's family took me in and paid for my tuition. They also got me to quit the drugs and the drinking and turn my life around. They saved me. I started stripping my first year of college to help pay my tuition and the bills. I didn't want to be a freeloader anymore. I still kept in touch with Mikasa, but I never talked to my dad after I left. Then, last year, he showed up at Mikasa's job. It didn't come here, but he told Mikasa to bring me to meet him. Of course she didn't tell me he was there, but when I saw him, I tried to run out, but he grabbed me before I could. Tight. I would've fought back but I guess getting beat up pretty bad when I was a kid made me incapable of doing anything. He comes back every month and I go every month. I wish I wasn't scared of him, but I am and I—" A single tear rolled down his cheek and reflected the light of the moon. I hadn't realized but hours had passed since Eren started talking. 

I rose from my seat and sat down beside Eren. My arms wrapped around his shaking form and held him until he stopped crying.

"Stay here tonight," I whispered in his ear. I felt his head nod slowly on my shoulder. We slowly walked to my bedroom and laid down on the bed. We didn't bother to change, we just laid there wrapped around each other, listening to each other breathe until we both fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's POV: Eren wakes up in Levi's apartment and they spend the day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok I KNOW it took me forever to update. More than a year to be exact. I've been busy this past year. I was applying to colleges and doing the SATs and going to therapy and a whole lot of shit went down. And now I'm in college and I was just trying to get in the swing of things before I tried to do anything else. Anyway here's a chapter for you.

 

**Eren POV~**

When I woke up the next morning, the sun had just started to pour in through the window and Levi was nowhere to be found. I looked over at the clock on the nightstand and took a bit to figure out the time because, of course, Levi had an analog clock. Who uses analog anymore? After a few seconds of staring and squinting at the clock, I finally realized it was a little after seven. I honestly never woke up this early since I mostly worked at night.

I slowly slid out of the unfamiliar, yet comfortable sheets and shivered slightly as my feet hit the cold floor. Of course, Levi also didn’t have carpet in his bedroom. I chuckled lightly to myself and stood up from the bed. I moved to one of the doors in the room that I assumed was the bathroom. I needed to wash the sleep of my face. I opened the door and—nope, that’s a closet. I noticed in the few seconds the door was open that Levi’s wardrobe was mostly black. Not surprised, to be honest. I would love to see him in another color though. I quietly shut the closet door and went to open the only other door in the room. This time, I got it right and was greeted with pristinely cleaned tiles and countertops. There wasn’t a single smudge on the mirror. Be that as it may, this room showed the most that Levi actually used it. Even his bedroom looked like no one had touched it. I could see his toothbrush and toothpaste pushed neatly to the side and, to my surprise, a contact case. I quickly washed my face and dried it with a hand towel and threw it in the laundry basket. No way Levi would use it again, and he wouldn’t want to see clutter in his bathroom. I found some mouthwash under the sink and swished it around in my mouth. I, of course, made sure everything was the way I found it before I left. I had seen a good amount of Levi’s apartment last night and this morning and it was clear he kept everything spotless at all times.

I walked out of the bedroom and made my way to the living room. I had almost sat down on the sofa, but the smell of coffee drew me to the kitchen. Levi was standing at the stove, spatula in hand, staring intently at a pan of scrambled eggs.

“Levi,” I called quietly.

No answer.

“Levi,” I said a little louder.

Nothing.

Sighing, I walked over behind him and whisper-shouted, “ _Levi!_ ”

Finally he seemed to notice my presence as his head popped up and he blinked a couple times. He turned around and, upon seeing me, put the spatula down on the counter. Levi moved away from the stove and leaned against the counter, looking at me.

“Hey. Morning.”

“Yeah good morning.”

We continued to stare at each other until I instinctually glanced at the pan of eggs.

“Levi, you might wanna get that.” The eggs were starting to get a little too brown.

At that, he let out a soft sound of acknowledgment and moved the pan from the hot stove. As he moved to get some plates, he called back to me.

“Sleep well?”

“Huh? Uh yeah. You?”

I wasn’t really listening to his answer since I was too busy looking at the strip of skin he exposed when he reached up to get the plates.

I subconsciously bit my lip, but quickly snapped out of it when I realized Levi had probably answered the question already and I hadn’t said anything. I had to wonder why he would put the plates so high up if he couldn’t reach it. A small smile found its place on my face as I moved to help him. I came up behind him and reached above him to easily grab a couple plates. I looked down at him and saw a slight blush on his cheeks.

“I could’ve gotten it,” he pouted.

“I’m sure you could,” I said with a smirk.

I put the plates on the table while Levi grabbed the pan and put some eggs on both of our plates. I muttered a soft thank you and sat down at the table. It had been a while since someone had made me breakfast. Sure it was simple, but it made my heart do a little flutter.

“Coffee?” Levi asked.

“Yeah thanks.”

“Cream and sugar?”

“Yeah.”

Levi set the mug in front of me and I took a small sip. To my surprise, it was exactly how I liked it. I don’t know how he did it, but he got the proportions of sugar to cream just right. Levi slid into the seat across from me and we ate in comfortable silence. That is until I looked at my phone. It was a quarter after 8.

“Hey, don’t you have work today?”

He glanced up at me before going back to his food. “No, since I went in yesterday I don’t have to go today.”

“Oh ok."

-X-

The clock had just hit eleven and Levi and I were sitting on the couch watching TV. Well, not really watching it. It was more like background noise. I was on my phone, scrolling through Instagram while Levi was reading a book. I only saw the cover, but I think it was a mystery novel or something. All of a sudden, Levi gets up.

“Hey, I’m gonna go for a walk. You wanna come?”

I look down at my phone and refresh my feed. Nothing new. Nothing interesting. Why not?

“Yeah sure.”

Levi gives a small nod and heads back in the direction of his room. I get up from the couch and pocket my phone. Soon, Levi comes back to the front wearing a black peacoat.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Yeah let’s go.” As we’re walking to the elevator, I ask, “Hey can we stop at my apartment on the way down? I want to get my coat.”

“Yeah sure,” he replies, pressing the button for the third floor.

 _He remembered._ For some reason, the fact that he remembered my room number makes me really happy. I stand next to Levi on the elevator, grinning like an idiot, and hoping he doesn’t look at me.

-X-

I had never really taken the time to see what was around the apartment building. I spent most of my time at home or at the club, and when I wasn’t there, I was out with my friends. There was a nice walking trail a block away from the building. Levi seemed to know the area well. He walked slightly ahead of me, walking more towards the right of the path, steering clear of other people. I trailed behind, taking in the sights. There was a beautiful rive flowing along the trail. The water was sparkling and my eyes were drawn to it. I hadn’t noticed that I had slowed down considerably until I felt Levi grab my hand. He was looking up at me, slightly annoyed.

“Hey don’t slow down. I looked behind me and you were gone.”

“Sorry, I didn’t even realize I had.”

Levi sighed. “Its fine. Come on, let’s keep walking.”

He didn’t let go of my hand as we continued walking. About halfway down, the trail opened up to reveal a small café.

“Let’s stop here really quick.”

“Yeah sure.”

-X-

As soon as we stepped into the café, we were hit with a much welcomed blast of warm air. I immediately peeled of my coat and hung it on the coat rack. Levi was already heading towards the counter.

“Hey Petra.”

A girl a bit shorter than Levi with strawberry blond hair swirls around. She looked very happy to see him.

“Levi! Hey! I haven’t seen you in a while. Where’ve you been?”

“Just busy. Can I get a coffee? Black?”

“Yeah sur—” She seemed to just notice my presence. “Oh, who’s this with you?”

Levi looked back at me. “Oh, this is Eren. My…my friend.”

Ouch. I mean I get it. We haven’t been together for long, but I definitely wasn’t ‘just a friend’.

“Nice to meet you Eren,” the girl said cheerfully. “Would you like anything?”

“Um a pumpkin spice latte?”

“No problem!”

Petra went off to make our drinks personally after ringing us up. Meanwhile, Levi turned to look at me, one eyebrow raised.

“Pumpkin spice?”

“What, they’re good!”

“Uh huh,” he mumbled, walking off towards the pick-up counter.

When we finally got our drinks, we went to sit at a table in the corner. A few minutes later, Petra joined us with her own cup in her hand.

“Hey mind if I join you? I just got on break.”

“Yeah sure,” Levi said, not looking up from his cup.

I could smell Petra’s drink now. Peppermint.

“So how long have you guys been friends?”

There was that word again. _Friends._

Levi spoke up. “A couple weeks now.”

“Oh ok. So did you guys meet through mutual friends or...?”

“No we just met and we hit it off so we just started hanging out.”

_I guess that’s kind of true._

“So what do you do, Eren?”

Levi didn’t answer immediately this time. He looked at me, eyes cautious. It was kind of cute actually.

I wasn’t ashamed of my job, but when I first meet someone, I’m not going to tell them I take my clothes off for money. So I give her my usual response.

“I’m an entertainer.”

“Wow really? That’s so cool! I’d love to come see a show sometime!”

At this, a small smile came onto my face. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Levi struggling to keep his face calm. “Yeah that’d be great.”

Okay now Levi was full-on laughing. Petra was looking between me and him, both laughing now, visibly confused.

“What’s so funny?”

That just made us laugh harder. Petra was not amused. At all. She seemed mildly surprised that Levi was laughing though. She was now frowning and angrily drinking her tea. And then she burned her tongue. She tried to hide it, but I saw the pain on her face. Which made me laugh even harder, which made Levi laugh even harder. Petra moved to get up but Levi grabbed her arm.

“No—ahaha—sorry, don’t leave—ha.”

We finally calmed down and silenced our laughs.

“So Petra, how long have you been working here?”

“Oh I’ve worked here for five years, but I’ve been the manager for two.”

“Oh wow you’re the manager? That’s really great.”

“Thanks,” she said with a vibrant smile on her face. “I worked really hard to get here, and I guess my hard work paid off.” There was something about her that drew you to her.

“So when did you guys meet?” I asked, addressing Petra more than Levi. She replied almost immediately.

“We met in college.”

“You’ve known each other that long?”

“Yeah we were in a study group together. I guess that’s how we got close.”

I don’t know if it was my imagination, but Levi looked kind of sad when she mentioned the study group. I was frowning at him, trying to figure out what was wrong, but as quick as it appeared, his frown was gone. Then I realized Petra was still talking.

“Anyway my break is over so I have to get back,” she said, standing up from her seat. She grabbed all of our trash and turned to me before going back. “Nice to meet you, Eren. Maybe I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah nice to meet you too.”

Levi and I watched as she walked back before turning back to each other. There was an awkward silence between us for some reason. While he didn’t look sad anymore, there was still something about him that was off.

“You ok?”

“Yeah.”

I didn’t believe him. I opened my mouth to say something, but I quickly shut it. I didn’t even know what to ask, and it didn’t seem like he wanted to talk. I reached across the table and placed my hand on top of his hand. He looked up and met my eyes. I didn’t say anything, just looked into his eyes. He seemed to get what I was saying. _You can talk to me whenever you want._ His eyes softened and a small, almost unnoticeable, smile appeared on his face.

“Thanks.”

I smiled back at him, and we stayed like that for a couple seconds until I moved my hand back and got up.

“Ready to go?” I said, looking down at him, hand outstretched.

He glanced up at me, a smirk evident on his face. He grabbed my hand and we walked out of the café.

-X-

The walk back to the apartment was short and pleasant. The wind had picked up, so we walked faster than when we came. Levi walked closer to me this time to keep the wind off of his face. His face was snuggled in my shoulder, and I couldn’t help but smile. It had been a while since I had been with someone I liked this much and it was such a coincidence that I found him. Like seriously, what were the odds that his friends would bring him to the strip club that _I_ work and we’d get together? I really felt like the luckiest guy right now.

All of my recent boyfriends had broken up with me because I was a stripper. I didn’t think I’d find someone who was totally fine with me doing what I did. I was really thinking I would be alone for the rest of my life. I know it’s ridiculous and paranoid, but I had just been alone for so long, I didn’t know if I would ever find someone. Looking at Levi…I don’t know, I’d only known him a few weeks, but I felt like we could last. I laid my head on top of his, and we walked back just like that.

-X-

When we got back to the apartment building, we immediately went to Levi’s apartment. I had to get ready for work, but I left some stuff in Levi’s apartment. He walked me to the elevator and pressed the button for my floor.

“I had a really good time today,” he said, backing out of the elevator.

“Me too.”

We smiled as the doors closed in-between us, but then Levi pushed his hand between the doors, startling me. He quickly walked up to me and surged onto his tiptoes, seizing my head in his hands. His lips found mine slowly, but I finally got to taste those lips again. He tasted like coffee and smelled like snow. My hands wrapped around him and pulled his body closer. We stayed like that for a few moments, wrapped in each other’s warmth. He pulled away slowly, falling back onto his feet. He kept his eyes on me as he backed away through the doors slowly.

“Bye,” he said softly.

“Yeah bye.”

The doors shut between us, and a smile spread across my face. Yeah, this was a _really_ good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh by the way to anyone who's reading my other fic, Best Mistake, I'm working on that one too BUT I've had this idea for a Christmas AU for the longest time, but every time I would remember, it would either be like two days before Christmas and it would be too late, or it would be past Christmas and I just wouldn't start. It's gonna be 12 chapters long, a chapter uploaded everyday, starting December 14, and it may even become a series BUT THATS ALL IM GONNA SAY. Anyway it's gonna be really cute so look forward to it :)))

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fan fiction ever so I'm sorry if it sucks. If there's anything I messed up or there's something you think I should add to make the story better, just let me know. Ok well leave me your feedback in the comments. Bye!
> 
> Come talk to me or yell at me or whatever lol.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://joidessin-writes.tumblr.com)  
> [Main Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/weeaboo_trash__/)  
> [Art Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/joidessin/)


End file.
